Finding You, Finding Me
by Queen.Vee
Summary: Tal/Yun. They say when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. With my family, when life gives you lemons, you get married at 16. Modern AU. Rated M for Language and HIGHLY Adult Situations in the future.
1. A Special Day

_Hey guys! Venus here. And yes, I am starting a new story…BUT WAIT, before you kill me - **Milk and Coffee is NOT dead I REPEAT, Milk and Coffee is NOT DEAD. **_

_The thing is, I'm at a major crisis with the story. I love it to pieces, and want to continue - but I want to make sure its on the right foot. And looking back at previous chapters, there were some things I did I was unhappy with. HOWEVER, lol I am continuing. The plan is to make an update within the week since I've finally created an outline that I like for the chapter. Not to mention the fact that im eagerly trying to turn this series into a sims series. Voice actors arn't always so reliant though, unfortunately._

_Any who, about THIS story, This story has been on my mind for 3 years and I've been aching to write it, so I finally did. I truly hope you enjoy it, its my first deep drama and family piece and I'm so excited to finally share it with the fanfic world. _

_So please enjoy this work of art I like to call **Finding You, Finding Me. Thank you for Reading! Please Review, I need all the help and encouragement I can get lol**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters, however Lidi, Chailah, and Jae are mine.**

* * *

**Finding You, Finding Me.**

**Romance/Family/Drama**

**Talim and Yun-Seong**

_- Xianghua and Killik_

_- Cassandra and Maxi_

_- Mina and Yun-Seong_

_- Talim and Link_

_**They say when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. With my family, when life gives you lemons, you get married at 16.**_

* * *

** Chapter One: A Special Day**

_True love is like seeing ghosts; we all talk about it, but few of us have ever seen one.- La Rochefoucauld_

Book bag? Check!

Lunch Money? Got it!

Homework? Hmm…homework…?

Hershey eyes scanned the dimly lit, celery green bedroom in earnest, idly passing by the wall decors of posters, artworks, and photos. They landed on her mess of a desk; papers left scattered atop everywhere before bed last night. She was keeping a lookout for the oddball in green ink.

No…No…YES!

"Gotcha!" she snatched it up with an impressive accuracy, slid on her black loafers, and booked it out of the door; pausing momentarily in the mirror to make sure every hair on her head was in place.

Not one thing was to be out of order. Not today.

"Lidiiii, hurry up! Your breakfast is going to get cold!"

"Coming Moooom!"

Today, after all, was a very special day.

* * *

It was a moderately busy Monday morning at the Lawrence E. Hristler Private Center For Learning. SUVs and soccer vans were heading towards the elementary schools, hooptys and outdated sports-cars were heading towards the high school. Children from ages 6 to 16 were scattered about the campus, book bags on backs and cell phones in hand.

In the curve of the drop-off spot for Hristler's Middle School children sat a Navy 98 Durango, two teenage girls inside, fussing about the future events for the day.

"So what time do you need me to be here?"

"9:30,"

"Jesus, Lidi! That's in an hour! I don't know if class will end that early today. Don't you think Mom and Dad are better for something like this anyway? I'm no guardian…,"

Lidi grabbed the elder girl's arm in desperation. "Nooo! It's gotta be you! I love Mom and Dad to pieces, but you're pretty much already here. And well, Mom and Dad are too busy being… "Mom" and "Dad","

"Ohhh, you mean weird, lame, and flirty?"

"Exactly,"

"I see. Hmm…well, alright, I'll be here. I'll find a way to sneak out early on my own. See you at 9:30 munchkin, you owe me!"

Lidi awkwardly flung her arms around her from over the gear shift. "Ohhh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I'll see you then! Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," she pulled the excited pre-teen off of her and ruffled her hair good-naturedly. "Just get out of my car,"

Lidi leaped out of the truck, a giant smile plastered on her face. She waved goodbye as it sped down the street towards the upperclassmen parking lot, blasting the Infamous "Drake".

"Lidi!"

Hearing her name, she whirled around to see her best friend at the top of the steps that lead into Hristler Middle School. She was a tall, gangly girl who hadn't quite grown accustomed to her size yet. Her eyes were a quiet storm of almond and grey and her hair; long mahogany tresses that swirled down her back. The skirts of her plaid mini blew slightly in the wind as she waved down at her impatiently.

"Lidi, C'mon! It's already 8:43!" the girl yelled anxiously.

"Coming, Coming!" she responded, bounding up the stairs to meet her. "I should've known you'd be here waiting to chew me out the minute I showed up,"

"Hey now, that's what friends are for! To make your life miserable,"

The two girls walked through the school doors, teenagers everywhere scurrying off to class before the late bell. Lidi waved to a few familiar faces that passed by. Her frantic best friend, however, sped by anyone and everyone before they recognized her and had a chance to do so.

"Now hurry, were going to be late!"

Lidi shook her head and chased after the restless girl, who had broken into a full out sprint down the hallway.

"Slow down, Jae!"

* * *

Hurriedly the pair entered the classroom full of even more young teens. They were all dressed in the matching uniform attire of crisp polos, pleated skirts, and tan slacks. A quiet buzz of talking floated through the room along with the shuffling and scuffing of school supplies, chairs, and sneakers. Bright rays of the morning's sunshine flooded in through wide windows; beaming a little bit of energy into the less than enthused middle school students.

"So are you excited?" Jae asked as she slipped into her seat.

"I guess," Lidi responded, sitting on top of her desk instead of the awaiting chair. "I mean, I am but I don't know…I'm kind of nervous!"

"What do you have to be nervous for?" said Jae. "Your story is perfect! Absolutely Golden! And the best part is…,"

She clasped her hands together and twisted them near her face, eyes wide and googly.

"Its _soo_ devastatingly romantic!"

Lidi rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic behavior. Jae could really be such a ham when she wanted to be. Just like her Mom.

"It sucks that it's just a legend though…," she added, a sad expression replacing her once star-filled eyes.

"Yeah." Lidi grinned, twiddling her thumbs together in thought. "Too bad,"

Just as Jae went in for another mind-numbing question, a slim woman in a couture dress suit came clicking into the room. Silence followed behind her as she walked by the students to the front of the class, her white-blond hair blowing behind her, a small leather suitcase in her grasp. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" she greeted once she reached her desk.

"Good Morning Mrs. Lourdes," the teens lazily muttered back.

Mrs. Lourdes snorted at the "vibrant" reply.

"You guys are simply bubbling over with energy this Monday morning, I see,"

"I am!" Jae announced, shooting her hand in the air excitedly. The smile on her lips reached from ear to ear. The teacher paused momentarily from sorting out her lesson plans to gaze at the eager beaver.

"You are," It was a statement, not a question.

"Well aren't you?" asked the lanky brunette.

"Sure, I get to hear your fantastic papers today," She set her paperwork aside, fished a piece of chalk from her pocket, then turned to rapidly scribble on the blackboard. "Which you all thoroughly wrote, revised, and completed for this morning right?" she threw over her shoulder.

A few incoherent mumbles of "maybes" and "umms" and then. "Right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lourdes," The class droned back.

"That's what I thought. Now then..," the chalk disappeared back into her pocket as she whirled around to face her student body. Her hands clapped together and her eyes glowed as she asked. "Who wants to be first victim,"

"Don't you mean first volunteer?" a brooding boy from the corner quietly suggested.

"Nope," her eyes twinkled a little too brightly. The class shuddered. Mrs. Lourdes was a good teacher, sarcasm being her strongest asset. However, her sadistic side was known to show face quite often as well.

"Come on, who wants to go first? I may even give you extra credit,"

Jae's hand shot straight into the air fearlessly. The rest of the class, however, stared soundlessly back up to their teacher.

"C'mon anybody? Anybody?"

Jae waved her hand furiously.

"Anybody besides Miss Jae?"

The brunette's eyes darkened at the silent jab.

"I'll go," It was Lidi, her voice quiet yet confident. Her hand half-raised in air.

Mrs. Lourdes sea-green eyes flickered at the young girl's sudden boldness. Lidi was a genuine sweetheart. Although she was very much liked by her peers, in truth she said almost nothing in school. Surely she wasn't expected to be first volunteer for anything if she didn't have to be.

"Miss Lidia," the blonde woman nodded approvingly. "I'm surprised. Pleasantly surprised," she smiled. "Please, come to the front of the class and start us off today,"

Lidi did as asked, her movements small and silent the entire way. The teacher strolled over to the back corner and watched on in great interest. Something told her this paper would be worth hearing above the others.

"Hey guys," Lidi began nervously. The class chorused a welcome back. "As you may or may not know I'm Lidi. And today, I'm supposed to talk to you about a legend and prove why it is fake…as I'm sure you all had to do too,"

"So first off, has anyone heard of a legend named 'The Sorrow of Princess Talia'?"

Yet again, Jae's hand was first in the air.

"Anyone minus Jae?" Lidi was slightly surprised when Mrs. Lourdes's hand rose into the air also.

"Mrs. Lourdes?"

"I heard it from a very close friend of mine some time ago," she responded, placing her chin into her hand. "It…meant quite a bit to her. But please, tell your version. I'm excited to hear," she grinned widely at her student.

"Right," she nodded. "Well, where do I start…,"

Suddenly, Lidi became very calm. She closed her eyes slowly and placed her hands behind her back. The classroom exchanged light whispers as they watched and waited for whatever was coming next; no one quite sure of what to expect. Then, clear and opulent, she spoke.

"A long long time ago, a time where the winds guided the souls and spirits of people, there was a beautiful kingdom named Sun-Rah where peace was in every home and love was in every heart,

"Here, King San-nuun ruled his people with a loyal and brave heart. He led them through many years of harmony and providence, and he loved his people dearly. But more than anything in his kingdom, nothing towered the love he had for his only begotten daughter - Princess Talia, The Emerald Beauty of Sun-Rah,

"King San-nuun had lost his Queen some time ago, and he treasured Princess Talia more than anything in his world. So when the time came for Talia to marry, he only would give her to the best of the best in the land - no one else,

"And that's where our story begins…because you see, Princess Talia didn't fall in love with the best of the best. She fell in love with her bodyguard, and childhood friend - The White Storm, Yukio,

"And her father, did not agree,"

* * *

**_What do you think guys? Let me Know! Please Review : )_**

**_Venus 3_**


	2. As Normal as it Gets

_Hello Everyone! Venus here, how are all you all on this fine day? Hopefully well!_

_Well, here is Chapter Two, good and ready to go. Why did it take so long you may ask? Well that's because I did something I've never done before. I wrote a bundle of chapters over a certain period of time, that way updates can be timely and on schedule so that waiting around doesn't have to be such an issue! …which is something I am famous for making people do unfortunately : (_

_Either way, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Look for Chapter 3 next Thursday! I will be answering questions, comments, or concerns you all may have about the story so feel free to either review a message or PM me, all questions will be answered and placed at the beginning of the next c__hapter! _

_**Until then, here's Chapter Two – Enjoy : )**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own SC in anyway, shape, or form. Nor do I own iphones…although I wish I did…that'd be cool…and make me rich… : )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: As Normal As It Gets.**

_If love is the answer, could you rephrase the question? -Anonymous_

_Now King San-nuun knew exactly who he wanted to give his daughter to; the great warrior from the neighboring kingdom of Zelvinia, Prince Klein. With his golden blond hair and baby blue eyes ladies constantly melted at his feet. His stainless record in battle only added to his gallant status as well as his profound negotiation skills. Surely, King San-nuun said, if all the women in the land love him and all the men of the land envy him, then why should Talia not be his happy willing bride? But Talia's heart already belonged to another._

_And her and Yukio loved each other as many times over as the stars in the night sky._

_When King San-nuun discovered their love affair, his anger was as great as a typhoon. How dare a mere peasant bodyguard betray his trust and even think of being with his daughter! He refused to acknowledge their love, removed him of his guardian duties, and banished him from the Sun-rah kingdom altogether. Talia begged and pleaded for her father to let him stay. For the man had no true home or family and stayed within the royal estate._

_But King San-nuun was angry._

_And he was rarely angry._

_And _especially_ when he was angry, his word was law._

_That night before he was shipped away, Yukio and Talia met in secret to say their final goodbyes. They vowed their undying love to one another no matter what their futures held and decided that if they couldn't be happy, then no one in their family deserved to be as well._

_The two star-crossed lovers made a final declaration to the winds that until the love between them had been fulfilled, their families would suffer in matters of the mind, body, and heart. And if it took until their great-great-great grandchildren for it to happen, then so be it._

_The sun rose to the next day. Yukio boarded the ship to God knows where, and Princess Talia bitterly wept as she lost the greatest happiness she'd ever been blessed to know, clinging onto the hope that maybe one day it'd be hers to have once again._

_Days, weeks, months…_years _passed by._

_For centuries two families from different worlds experienced some of the worst casualties anybody could begin to imagine. Thinking it was the natural way of how their lives were meant to be, they went on with them; learning to cope or just skid by the obstacles that came their way, and it worked for a while._

_Until one day, fate got bored, stepped in, and decided it was time for a change._

_A big one._

_

* * *

_

How did it always come to this?

Her waiting on him once again. Patiently at first, a small sliver of hope somehow hanging onto the wish that he would actually pull through this time…and _be_ on time.

Him being the boy who didn't know the definition of punctuality.

Or basic social courtesies for that manner.

Talim shook her head in agitation, running a hand through her deep emerald tresses. She pulled out her _iphone_, hoping to see a text from a certain red-haired idiot, but instead seeing that it was now a quarter past four.

She sighed dramatically.

Who was she kidding?

She knew this was going to happen the second she asked him this "favor" in the first place. Scratch that, she knew the second the idea crossed her mind.

Silly, stupid girl.

Sometimes she just couldn't believe how naively patient and trusting she could be. Especially to those less than deserving – a list that idiot topped daily with pride. An idiot by the name of Yun-Seong Hong.

Talim winced at the thought of the person who brought out the absolute worst in her.

He was six-foot three-inches of ignorance, arrogance, and over-stimulated hormones. Although he was three years her senior, a fun-fact he constantly reminded her of, he had the social mannerisms of a five-year old. He was the captain of the soccer team, annoyingly attractive, and as stupid as they came. To top it all off, he absolutely lived to piss off little Talim for only God knows why. She always assumed he just didn't like her very much.

That was fine with her, the feeling was _very_ mutual.

If Talim could have it her way, the neanderthal and her would never have to interact outside of a few possible "hi's and bye's" during the school year. But life was never simple. Particularly hers.

Chocolate eyes once again glared down at her phone. The time? 4:23.

"Darn it…," Talim grumbled in aggravation. "Honestly, can he not be on time for one thing in his life?"

The two adverse teens might not have been friends, but their parents sure were. Best friends to be exact. As a result, they had been in each other's lives since the tender ages of seven and ten, whether they liked it or not.

That's what happens when your families are ridiculously in like with each other. They get married, have kids, and then force them to hangout.

All. The. Time.

Meanwhile making jokes and side comments on how "cute" you guys will be when you two get married.

Ah parents, sometimes they were worst than their own children.

"Ugh! That's it!" Talim whined out in frustration. "I'm done. He can let me down another day, I've got things I have to do…,"

With one last wearisome look back down the street, Talim sighed and started walking in the direction of home. But low and behold the minute she turned around and gave up, the footsteps of a man always too late came dashing up the sidewalk.

"Oiiiii! Mini!"

She cringed. _God_ she hated that nickname.

"Miniiii! Wait up!"

Talim whirled around; hershey eyes lit in silent fury, arms tightly crossed, and her patience ice thin.

True to the athlete he was, Yun-Seong sprinted up the rolling hills of the neighborhood to meet his maker - front and center - in less than thirty seconds. Maybe she would have been impressed had she not been so fed up with him. Or actually liked guy.

"You're late, Hong,"

"I know," he answered hunched over, steadily catching his breath. "I'm sorry, but I had to run some…special errands,"

Talim quirked a brow. "Special as in-" Her question was cut short by the tall red-head ruffling her hair like she was his twelve year old little sister.

"Nothing you need to complex your young, naïve mind with, squirt,"

She smacked his hands away crossly, glaring him down as he casually strolled by her to their destination.

"You do realize I'm literally the smartest student in our high school…and you're one of the dumbest,"

"See, and that right there - that answer - is proof that you are of simple mind," he calmly responded.

Talim rolled her eyes at his nonsense. "If anybody is of simple mind, it's you mush-for-brains…," She spun around to catch up and walk in step with her number one pet peeve. His strides were long and lanky to her petite rushed footsteps. It was times likes this it sucked to be fun size.

Yun-Seong really did think he was so cool, so clever, so mature. He was in firm belief that because he was eighteen, he was instantly 'the man' and that every corner of earth that was beneath his feet suddenly belonged to him. If people only knew that this 'older, sophisticated man' slept with a small yellow bird named 'Duckie' and not the assumed girl every night.

"Name calling already, Mini? Geez, we just got out of school. Can't we just enjoy a silent socialization-free walk back home? I'll even pretend that you don't annoy be beyond all reason,"

Talim sighed in slight exhaustion. "As appealing as that sounds, Hong, I'm going to have to pass. I don't know if you remember the reason why you're here, but we have work to do,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Man…so much for hitting the bars with the boys tonight,"

"Well then, this must be a blessing in disguise," said Talim stalking a little ways in front of him. "because the last thing Reagan Township needs are you or any of your so-called "friends" drunk and on the town,"

Yun-Seong cackled at her spunk. "You know, I can't wait until the day someone sets you off at school. Then everyone can see how much of a _bi-atch_ you really are,"

It was times like these Talim thanked her family for their strange traditions and training. Had she not been through those calming yoga lessons, six-foot three-inches of meathead would be six-feet underground right about now.

"Something tells me that 'someone' will be you," she mumbled underneath her breath.

No more was said between the two as they approached a tall traditional Japanese style home. It was veiled by even taller burly pinewoods and lined by bright pink cherry blossoms. A wise old willow stood grandly in the front lawn like a guardian, its branches dancing lazily in the wind. Behind the vast forestry laid the house of deep burgundy wood, its elongated front porch curving around the entire quarters leading to a small tranquil coy pond in the blossoming backyard. Beautiful and intricately decorated screen panels added a touch of royalty to the fine estate, each pane telling a different tale or legend from history.

As Talim and Yun-Seong made their way up a pebble path, a woman in flowing Japanese robes exited the house to meet them. Her kimono was a lovely shade of deep ocean blue and trimmed with white silvery petals. Her long chestnut hair was twisted into an elaborate side bun and her wide brown eyes gazed warmly at the approaching teenagers. There wasn't one crease or wrinkle to diminish her complexion, a trait that oddly bothered her. It was often that she was mistaken for being her daughter's older sister as oppose to her mother. Maybe she wouldn't have minded so much if she weren't also mistaken for being her husband's _kid_ sister as well.

And she was older than him by two years.

"There you two are!" her voice was gentle and melodic like a mother's ought to be. "I was starting to worry, it's almost five o'clock!" The woman wrapped her arms around Talim sweetly.

Yun-Seong grinned at them in humor. Where Mini was indeed 'mini' her mom was astoundingly shorter than her - and by a whole three inches! It was the only time in the world that 5'1 would ever look so big.

"Hi Mom!" she said returning the hug. "Yeah I know were late, I'm so sorry! I was waiting on lunkhead here to follow through on a favor,"

She threw him a look from over her shoulder. "As usual, he failed. Miserably,"

Her mother turned to hug Yun-Seong in the same sweet fashion as her daughter. He gladly reciprocated.

"Is that true, Yun-Seong?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Guilty," he responded with a boyish grin. "I got caught up in running some last minute errands for the misses,"

Talim palmed her face in irritation. "Are you kidding me? _That's _the reason why you were late? Because of _her_?" She shook her head. "Why am I even surprised? That girl has more needs than a retarded baby bird…"

"Talim!" her mother lightly scolded. "That's very rude and unlike you to say, be nice!"

"Yeah Talim, be nice," Yun-seong mocked.

She glowered icicles at him. He smirked teasingly back.

"I'm always nice," she defended, turning her gaze to her mom. "Which should be proof enough that if she makes me foil, there's something very off about her,"

"Right, because you make the judgment calls about people around here? God forbid the day that can of worms is opened…," the fiery red head poked.

A familiar mix of irritation, pride, and competitive edge twisted tight inside of Talim's spirit. She knew he was baiting her - she wasn't stupid - and he was counting on her to fall hook, line, and sinker in hopes of winning a quick victory before their work started. Now she wasn't a fan of arguing in the least. She actually hated it. But when it was _him_ challenging her, the rules always seemed to change for some reason. And exceptions were made. Briefly, she almost thought about ignoring him altogether and going along her merry way.

Almost.

"Well now we all know that's not true. If so, you most definitely would _not_ be here,"

A ghost of a smile covered his lips. "Oh you wouldn't have to throw me out, sweetheart. I'd make it easier on both of us and take the first ticket out of here on my own. Though now that I think about it, maybe I wouldn't just because it _would_ be harder on you,"

"Ha! Like you could afford it cheapskate,"

Talim's mother laughed softly at the two feuding adolescents trailing behind her. It was amusing how quick and easily they were able to dig under each other's skin. And cute. But that was a secret better not shared, she supposed.

"Snob,"

"Slob,"

"Kiss-up,"

"Let-_down_,"

"Goody-goody,"

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where that's supposed to be an insult, black sheep"

"Children!"

Both teens immediately stopped bickering, their eyes still glowering angrily into one another's.

"Please, we have guest coming in less than the hour and lots of important tasks to complete. Save the arguing for round two, which I usually believe is after dinner time," Her eyebrows rose appreciatively as they tore away from glaring at each other to look at her instead.

"Sorry Mrs. Kazehime,"

"Sorry, Mom,"

"You are forgiven," she said standing on tip-toe and patting their heads. "Now go to your rooms and change for work, there's much to be done," she smiled serenely up at them. "We want our guests to feel just as much at home in our house as we do,"

Yes, _their_ house, as in the house they both _lived_ in. Both her and Yun-Seong.

The awesome consequences of when families were best friends were limitless….

* * *

_**Short start, but hey it's gotta start somewhere! Tell me what you think : )**_

_**Venus 3**_


	3. A Beautiful Family

_Hello Everyone! Here is Chapter Three! Sorry it's so late on Thursday, but for some reason they wouldn't let me upload it earlier! =( _

_Either way, before I go on any further I'm going to answer the top three question I got. Soooo, here we go!_

_

* * *

_

_**Q: Why is Talim so meeeean?**_

_**A: Well that's the thing- Talim is NOT a mean person at all. In fact, she 's overly nice and well, everyone loves her. However, It's Yun-Seong that brings out the "evil" side of her, if you will. But I prefer to call it her "spunk" . It's just the type of relationship they've always had.**_

_**Q: What? Yun-Seong already HAS a girlfriend?**_

_**A: Yes, yes he does. And don't worry, this is still a YunTal fic by ALL means. But the gf is necessary in this point of time. And yes, she will be revealed VERY soon.**_

_**Q: Ummm…where is everyone else? o.O**_

_**A: Lol, no worries. They come in soon enough, but I have to set the setting up first. Thennnn-insert crazy awesome SC frands stage right!**_

_Okayyyy! With that, we can get right to the story! If you have any question, feel free to ask in a review or PM me =)_

_Enjoy Chapter 3!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Not mine! But Alana, Li, and Ren (Grandpa) Kazehime are. And they kick ASS!**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 3: A "Beautiful" Family**

_The sincerest love is the love of food ~_

_Bernard Shaw._

"Welcome to the Grand Kazehime Estate of Hospitality,"

The once quarreling teenagers now stood peacefully side-by-side, bowing deeply to the esteemed company before them. High School uniforms had been traded in for traditional Japanese dressings similar to that of the lovely Mrs. Kazehime's. Talim was in a kimono of velvety maroon, crisp black lilies scattered aimlessly along the fabric. Yun-seong was in a simple yet highly suiting navy hakama, his black obi tied loosely around his waist.

"Konbanwa! Watashi no namae wa Kazehime, Talim. Dohzo yorishiku!" In flawless Japanese, Talim greeted the couple. She was regal and polite in everyway. "It is a great honor to have such valued guests in our home. Is there anything I could do to service you?"

One of the guests, an older woman with silver curls and steely grey eyes, gave her a small smile and nodded appreciatively. "Yes dear, a couple glasses of lemonade would be lovely," Her resigned husband placed a hand on her shoulder in silent question. She turned to look at him, grinned, then added "And also, a couple of cigars if you have any,"

"Of course, I'll have it sent to your room right away. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Talim kindly asked.

"No, that'll be all for now dear,"

"As you wish, Ma'am" she took another small bow then gestured to the young man beside me her. "This is Hong, Yun-Seong. He will carry your luggage to your room for you,"

Yun-Seong bowed once again. "Konbanwa, dohzo yorishiku,"

The older woman noticeably brightened at the boy in front of her. "Well aren't you handsome," Talim's eyes widened slightly as the woman extended a dainty hand out towards the red head. "Pleased to meet you, indeed"

With a surprised chuckle, he lightly grasped her hand in his and kissed it. Her husband shook his head at his wife's flirtatious behavior. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Ma'am," Yun-Seong responded, his voice a few octaves lower than normally. She giggled with glee like a school girl. "Ahhh Kai, he's much like you back when you were young!"

Then she leaned forward to Talim and whispered. "Which means you better keep an eye on him. I can only imagine the trouble this one stirs up,"

"You have no idea," said Talim, with a deep sigh.

An airy laugh escaped the genteel old woman. "My, does that sigh sound excruciatingly familiar. Brings back good memories…" Her arm wrapped firmly around her husband's. "But don't you worry, dear. It'll all be worth it in the end. One day,"

The petite girl's face turned straight scarlet as she tried her best not to look sick to her stomach. "Ah-h-h-h umm, no, no ma'am. I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. You see, we're' _not_-,"

"Come along, darling," said Yun-seong wrapping one arm around her shoulder and swooping up the luggage with the other. "You have to show the guest to their room,"

Chocolate eyes glowed severely in his direction. "Of course," Talim gritted through smiling teeth. "Please, this way,"

As she did her best to count backwards from ten, Yun-Seong "guided" them up the stairs and around the corner to the awaiting suite. The older couple chattered happily between each other, completely oblivious to the unspoken battle of wills up ahead.

"You're so good at this, Mini!" Yun-Seong whispered.

"…,"

"No, I mean it. _Really_ good!"

Talim squeezed her eyes shut to block out his childish taunting. Just keep counting, she reminded herself, just keep counting. "…Mmhmm,"

"I mean, I wish I was as stuck-up – I mean sophisticated - as you are! You handle these things so well!"

Screw counting.

She breathed another huge sigh before she retorted."…Remind me to hurt you later, Hong. I'm so good at that. _Really_ good,"

He smirked at the gratification of irritating her twice in one day already.

"Will do, snookums,"

Three times, if he got lucky.

* * *

"You two did very well tonight, I appreciate you coming home early and helping set things up. It made a huge difference in time management,"

It was dinnertime in the Kazehime household. All of the illustrious cultural robes from earlier had turned into rutty jeans and comfy t-shirts. The giant cherry wood table was surrounded by the majority of Talim's large immediate family; her and her mother on one side and Yun-Seong and her father on the opposite. At the head of the table sat Ren Kazehime, the eldest member of the house. He was a short yet bulky man with winter hair and gleaming hazel eyes. His posture and elegance was that of kings and every thoughtful word that left his lips sounded like an old ancient proverb. He was the biological grandfather of Talim, and father to her own father, Sandput.

"The Hakage's truly enjoyed you kids tonight. Said you were some of the best mannered young adults they'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. And best looking ones as well," Mrs. Kazehime continued, winking at the teens. "Ren, you should be pleased. You're grandchildren are golden," She passed the mashed potatoes in his direction.

Grandpa Kazehime's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the two. Dinner had only just begun and they were already throwing rough whispers at one another. Thankfully, things were still in the first stage as far as their skirmishes went – the safe zone.

"Oh, is that so Lidi?" he began, his voice warm and hearty. "You children were on your best behavior then, I presume?"

"Grandpa!" Talim cried, giving him a hurt expression. Did he really think she was just as mischievous as the lunkhead next to her?

"I apologize, sweetheart," her grandfather recovered. "Of course, you're always on your best behavior,"

Her smile was big and white in reply. "Thank-you!"

Yun-Seong snorted, snatching the plate of pork chops out of Talim's hands. "Whatever, you're just the favorite. Therefore everything you do, whether wrong or stupid, is always _just fiiiiine_. Must be nice,"

She snatched them back and glared up at him. "I am not the favorite, I'm just actually nice and apply myself! And the term is wrong or right, not wrong or stupid, those words simply aren't opposites,"

"I know what I said, Mini," Yun-Seong reached for the pork chops a second time and placed 3 on his plate without a second glance. "That was the point,"

"Ha. Ha. You're just _so_ clever,"

"Speaking of clever, where are you two 's sisters?"

Not seconds after the words left Mrs. Kazehime's mouth in came two boisterous, giggling young women. They we're older than Talim and Yun-Seong, but not by much. One was a mirror image of the other Kazehime women in the family – eyes, nose, lips and all. Her hair was light caramel and fell in loose curls down her shoulders. She wasn't very tall, but her height of 5'6 made her tower over the other girls in her family. The other woman had striking red hair and glowing almond eyes. Unlike her friend's naturally tan complexion her skin was creamy ivory. Pin straight locks fell luxuriously past her waist, framing perfect cheekbones and the smile of a goddess.

Both girls were extraordinarily beautiful.

Both girls were also extraordinarily loud and obnoxious.

"Chiiiiiicka did you see the look on that idiot's face? Like wow!"

"I know, tell me about it! You'd think I'd told him his dog had died!"

"Well it's not exactly like 'Piss off, you make me sick' is any better, Li,"

"Ehhh, he's a big boy. He'll be alright,"

"And a good evening to you, girls," said Mr. Kazehime, nodding in their direction.

"Hey Pops! Hey Mom!" answered the tanner one of the two, moving around to kiss both parents on their cheeks. She wormed her way over to the younger Kazehime and ruffled her hair good-naturedly. "Hey Lil' bit!"

"You know I don't like that," Talim said, lightly pouting, but gave a small smile towards her sister anyway.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kazehime!" said the red haired girl enthusiastically. She walked over to a very occupied Yun-Seong and back-handed him upside his head. "Sup, chump,"

He spit out the rice in his mouth and glared up at her. "Ew, what are you doing here? Don't you have college or something to be doing?"

Both girls walked over to Ren Kazehime and gave him a double bear hug. " Hi Grandpaaaa!" they chorused in unison.

He patted their backs cheerfully. "Hello girls!" They beamed down at him as he asked about the ups and downs of their day.

Yun-Seong frowned at the girl who attacked him. "Yo! Didn't you hear me Li?"

She took a small bow towards Grandpa Kazehime respectively before heading towards the matching red head and taking the seat next to him. "What you don't have eyes, dummy? I was saying hi to Grandpa!"

"You can multi-task," he mumbled with another full mouth of rice.

"Can't handle someone not paying attention to you for one whole second, Hong?" said Talim sticking a well-cut piece of pork chop into her mouth.

He turned to glare at her. "Can't handle not being annoying as all heck for one whole second, Wind Princess?"

"Look who's talking," she responded with a dry laugh.

"Oh boy, here we go…" said Li, rolling her eyes knowingly. She smirked across the table to her partner in crime who had just sat down. "Who do you think's going to win this one, Alana?"

"I don't know," she responded thoughtfully, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "Yun-Seong may be obnoxiously charming and insistent, but Talim has the winning feature here…and that's brains,"

"Touche'," Li gasped as if in awe.

Talim giggled at the silliness of the girls, and even more at the fact that his own sister was turning on him. "Geez, even Li knows how…incapable you are,"

For a split second his temper flared, and he almost fast-forward their little skirmish from stage one to stage five. But, he had one last trick underneath his sleeve. He grinned evilly and turned his attention to his dinner before, just loud enough for only Talim to hear, he muttered.

"Better incapable than undoable,"

Her head tilted to the side for the briefest of moments as she the comment sink in. Seconds later she was setting down her silverware and turning to face him head on.

Ding-Ding-Ding!

"Okay, _that's it!_ Where do you get off telling _me_ that-,"

The entire table sighed in agony as 'Round 2' went into full effect. Even though this wasn't particularly a new thing, sometimes it was nice to hope for a quiet non-abrasive family dinner for once.

"So when do you think their gonna do it?" Alana openly asked to Li across the table as if she were talking about the weather.

"Alana!" her parents scolded. Grandpa Kazehime rumbled deep in laughter at her audacity.

Talim and Yun-Seong continued to argue, completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

"What! It's not like we don't know it's going to happen. Look at them! Their sexual tension is as think as Wisconsin cheese,"

"And that's some _thick _cheese," supported Li. "By the way, the answer is next year if you ask me,"

"Oh my God, I can't handle this…," Mrs. Kazehime said placing her head in her palm. "Sandput, please," she admonished her husband.

"Girls, you're giving my dear wife a headache. Not mention weirding me out as well…,"

"I think it's all quite hilarious," Grandpa Kazehime said good-naturedly.

Li smiled gratefully at him. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, old man,"

Sandput sighed and scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "Dad, please don't encourage them,"

"Oh son, it's all in good fun,"

"You're not the one who has to parent these brats…,"

"I resent that!" Li and Alana exclaimed in unison.

"See what I mean?" Mr. Kazehime said tiredly.

"I already experienced parenthood with three stubborn boys of my own a long time ago," Grandpa Kazehime leaned back into his chair and placed his hands on his belly in contentment. "Being a grandparent is a well-deserved reward. You'll understand in ten years or so,"

"'Or so' is darn right…," he pointed fiercely to Alana. "Listen well, no kids until I have no kids…and then add twenty years to that," he then turned his sharp gaze to Li. "You too, Red. The last thing your dad and I need are you two goobers walking around knocked up,"

Alana gazed at him from the corner of her eye. "Guess I'm going to have to break things off with that hippie I've been screwing then. He's not as careful as he should be…,"

All eyes at the table (minus the still bickering teenagers) turned to gawk in disbelief at the eldest Kazehime's boldness. Oh sweet mercy, this was not going to end well. If there was one thing that could overshadow the angry sparks between Yun-Seong and Talim, it was a rebellious Alana and her strict father.

Li instantly burst into laughter at the crazy antics of her best friend. "Oh my God, Alana. You're a frickin idiot!"

Sandput eyed her with incredulity. "Alana Sjare-Rah Kazehime! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times-,"

Lidi shook her head in misery. Fantastic. Now there were _two _arguments going on at the dinner table plus one insanely spastic girl laughing uncontrollably at the whole thing. Good lord, why did she even bother with forcing them into have these family dinners? It always ended up with her having some sort of headache. She vainly wished that she had enough ibuprofen to help ease the pain tonight.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

Almost as if he had hit a gong, the entire table swirled around to look at the elder of the family. He sat tall and proud at the head of table. His cup was held high in his giant hand and his face glowed with an inner happiness few people in the world had ever been blessed to know. A small crinkle of sadness melted into his expression.

It pained him his wife wasn't here to see how beautiful their family had become.

It pained him his best friend wasn't able to see as well.

Sandput turned concerned eyes onto his father upon noticing the slight falter in his stature.

"Dad?" he asked, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Grandpa Kazehime regarded him with a small nod then turned to look back at his awaiting family. "A toast," he stated simply. "A toast to us, to our family. I am so thankful for every single one of you, and I can't imagine a life with not one of you in it," He raised his cup grandly. "To a beautiful family! I love you all more than you could know,"

Sandput gazed at Lidi from across the table, their eyes both reflecting small bits of confusion.

The young adults stared silently up at their grandfather, unsure of what or how to react to his random yet heartfelt toast. Talim turned to look at Yun-Seong who simply shrugged his shoulders and lifted his glass as well. "To a beautiful family," he repeated, and soon enough, everyone did the same.

The rest of dinner flew by as smooth and uneventful as possible with casual conversations about the day and small discussions of the current events of the world. Yun-Seong would throw minor teases in Talim's direction but it seemed she was done with him for the rest of the evening. She wouldn't even bother to look in his direction. Alana and Li were talking rather loudly about the cow's brain they dissected in biology today while Sandput and Lidi held hands across the table, staring sweetly into the other's eyes like high school sweethearts.

Old Grandpa Kazehime smiled warm and lovingly at his twisted family; his children, his grandchildren, his best friend's grandchildren. Tears began to swell in his eyes just from the simple fact of how much they had grown in what seemed like such a short amount of time. How adult they really were becoming, it was the greatest blessing he could ever have asked for.

And it broke his heart in two to know that too soon, he would be pulled away from all of this…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! RnR peeps, they make me smile! =)**_

"Konbanwa! Watashi no namae wa Kazehime, Talim. Dohzo yorishiku!":

"**Good Evening! My name is Talim Kazehime. Pleased to meet you!"**


	4. Wake Up Call

_Hello Everyone! Wow I think it's been about three weeks! Sorry about that, not only did I loose my files of prewritten chapters – I had finals. So there was no possible way for me to re-type them accurately in the time I had. Either way, well school is over now – so updates will once again return to every Thursday. Although since I am updating TODAY the next one will be NEXT THURSDAY. Got it? Cool Beans =) Alright Let's get this show on the road! =)_

* * *

_**Before I start I want to thank my beautiful reviewers!**_

**Talisman Valedictorian**

**warrior of six blades**

**Anais.P**

**XxSinisterLovexX**

**Cant Get Enough**

**howl**

_**Thank you sooooo much for your love and support! They push me to keep carrying on and I love it! I hope you continue to enjoy =)**_

* * *

**And also: Q and A.**

**Q I'm terribly confused. A Family tree would be great please?**

_A: Haha Okay, Here we go!_

_Kazehime: Ren (Grandpa) Sandput (Husband/Dad) Lidi (Wife/Mom) Alana (Sister) Talim (duh)_

_Hong: Yun-Li (Sister) Yun-Seong (also duh)_

_Hope that helps!_

**Q: Soooo…the Kazehime's run a hotel?**

_A: A bed and breakfast, but yes! =)_

**Q: Where are Yun-Li and Yun-Seong's Parents?**

_A: That will be reavealed soon enough, but they are alive. It's their grandparents that are not._

* * *

Alright, Alright enough foolishness. Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Soul Caliber is not mine. Must be nice for whoever owns it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Wake Up Call**

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay awhile, make footprints on our hearts and we are never, ever the same.**- Unknown**_

Sunny days were _not_ a normal occurrence in Reagan Township. Out of the seven days of the week, it was usually cloudy for five and rained mercilessly for four. So when Talim awoke to rays of sunshine gleaming in her face, she determined right then and there that today would be a good day.

She breezed through her daily ritual of getting ready for school with ease and even had enough time to spare to put a couple of loose curls in her hair. As she examined herself in the mirror she mentally reviewed the schedule of her day in her head. It was a habit her father had instilled in her at the age of 6, hoping to indulge some helpful self-discipline for the future. It worked pretty well for Talim, but not so much with Alana. She wasn't as willing a candidate as her younger sister.

"Homework? Check! Book-bag? Check," her chocolate eyes inspected her own reflection critically; she frowned at the slightly pink bump forming just below her ear. "Stupid acne…," she muttered, interrupting her checklist. "I really need to steal my so-active back from Xianghua…,"

After a few more moans and groans about the miniscule imperfections of her face, she grabbed a maroon headband to match her uniform, slipped on her penny loafers, and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"He's still not up yet?" Mrs. Kazehime asked in mild concern. Her hands were busy with washing dishes and frying up a final batch of eggs for her husband. Talim was up on her feet, slipping into her grey cardigan. Her book-bag was on her shoulders and her _iphone_ in her grasp. She was ready to go and, from the looks of it, was waiting for no one.

"Is he ever up on time, Mom," she answered, pulling her sleeves up to her elbow. "I don't even know why you bother to make him breakfast. It's a waste of your delicious cooking, if you ask me,"

"Yun-Seong always eats my breakfast," Mrs. Kazehime defended. "He just eats it on the run as oppose to him sitting down and enjoying it,"

"My point exactly! Your cooking's way too yummy to not thoroughly enjoy,"

Her mother smiled appreciatively towards her daughter. "Well as long as your enjoying it, I guess I'm doing something right," She flickered her gaze to the stairs briefly. "Maybe you should wait for him this time, sweetheart,"

"I don't wait for things that never come," The young Kazehime smoothly replied. "Besides, I have a ride today,"

"Yikes," her mother muttered. "Sounds like someone's still a tad bit bitter about yesterday,"

Talim sighed and straightened her pleated plaid skirt. "Try being a tad bit bitter about the past 9 years," Her hair whipped around as she turned to face the front door. "And I'm not as much bitter about it as I am wiser. When you live with idiocracy for such a an elongated time period, you learn to…adapt,"

Mrs. Kazehime's eyes widened in humor at the snarkiness of her very own daughter. Talim was sweet, kind, and patient. An optimistic spirit and heart of gold, if anyone asked. But it never ceased to amaze her this other side, this Mr. Hyde, that Yun-Seong Hong always managed to bring out of her. It was almost a talent.

"You know, that boy truly does bring out your inner dark side, child"

The petite girl visibly blanched and turned to lightly glare at her mother. "Goodbye, Mom," she gritted, and with that she stormed out the door.

"So sensitive…," Mrs. Kazehime tsked as she went to scrape the eggs out of the frying pan and onto a plate.

For a nice while all that could be heard was the tic-toc of the kitchen clock and the rasping of silverware against dishes. A gentle morning breeze blew in through the open kitchen window, ruffling the powder blue curtains and grazing against Mrs. Kazehime's cheek. She sighed, relaxed and at peace with the quiet morning atmosphere, and enjoyed it while she still could.

It wouldn't be long before all hell broke loose above. Her fingers rapped patiently against the marble counter.

"3…2…1…,"

"_Shit!"_

The corner of her lips twitched at the all too familiar swear from upstairs. "Right on schedule,"

Like a herd of elephants stampeding a jungle, the kitchen ceiling shook with vicious ferocity underneath rushed and heavy footsteps. A string of impressively bad words floated from the upper bedrooms and down the stairwell. From what it sounded like, a certain carrot top rammed some unlucky body part into a wall. _Hard_. Mrs. Kazehime shook her head in displeasure. The boy could swear like a sailor, that was for sure. Almost as bad as his ex-navy seal grandfather – God rest his soul. If he kept up like this he'd be the family-swear-jar's sole income.

A couple round of 4-letter words later a blur of red came sprinting down the stairs, jumping completely over the last four, to land right outside the kitchen archway.

"Hey Mrs. K!" Yun-Seong greeted perkily as he strolled into the room and sat at the table. His uniform was a disheveled mess of sagging dockers and an untucked polo. He had one arm halfway in his grey school-embellished cardigan and his tie stuffed haphazardly into his pants' pocket. Although the rest of him was a complete and utter debacle his striking crimson locks were a perfected mess and his face as gorgeous as ever.

"Good Morning, Yun-Seong. Spiffy and put-together as ever, I see,"

He smiled at the small woman through bites of the breakfast in front of him.

"Well you know me," he said, small bits of toast flying out of his mouth. "I always dress to impress,"

"That you do dear,"

The red head shoved two pieces of bacon in his mouth. "Eh, uniforms don't count anyway," his eyes wandered curiously around the room. "Left already, huh?"

Mrs. Kazehime began gathering the pots and pans scattered about the counter tops. "Name a day where she hasn't, dear,"

"Last Year, April 16," He said before tossing back a glass of orange juice. "It was my birthday, and that puritan conscious of hers kicked in,"

"Oh yes, now I do remember…you can thank your sister for that. Guilted my poor daughter _real_ good. She felt like she had no choice,"

"I know," he said with a wide grin. "And it was kinda nice to see her actually trying to be _friendly_ with me…But it was short lived…and I can only take so much of her being nice for so long…,"

Mrs. Kazehime sighed in disappointment. "It's almost sad how much effort you children put into despising each other…,"

"Oh believe me, Mrs. K," Yun-Seong began, raising from his chair and slinging his backpack over his arm. "It's pretty effortless," And with that he pecked her on the cheek and headed out the door, throwing a pleasant goodbye over his shoulder.

* * *

"Waaaah ! You're hair is _so_ CUTE!"

The emerald-haired girl smiled appreciatively towards her best friend. "Thank you, Xianghua! I thought you'd might like it,"

"Well you _know_ how I am when it comes to hair!" she replied, catching a green curl with her finger and twisting it. "Gosh, Tali, your hair is always so healthy…makes me so damn jealous…,"

"Well maybe if you didn't color and bleach the ever-loving shit out of it every two weeks…yours would be too,"

Xianghua turned to glare daggers at their third amigo. "Like your one to talk, blondie,"

The "blondie" simply smirked at her. "Hey, I was already blond. I just enhanced the color," She held up one finger. "And only once. I know when to stop…unlike someone,"

Talim grinned at her two best friends as the fussed with one another. Both were so alike yet very different at the same time. They were both graciously beautiful women with long limbs and confidence radiating off of them in encompassing waves. However, where Xianghua had the lean disposition of a runway model, Cassandra had the gorgeous curves of a 50's pin up girl. A layered bob of neon purple, pink, and indigo contrasted against Xianghua's pale ivory skin. Silvery-blonde locks lay flat on the shoulders of Cassandra's glowing peach complexion.

Sometimes, it bothered Talim how stunning her friends were. Not because she didn't think herself to be pretty, but because her friends were on a completely different level than her and could get whomever they wanted…but chose not to. Everyday they were telling some poor love-struck boy

"That's very sweet, but no thank you,"

"Sorry, but I can't accept,"

"Maybe next weekend, if I'm free,"

If they really wanted to they could have any boy in this entire school, girlfriend or not. But for some reason, they chose to be single. Stayed out of the game entirely. It honestly floored Talim.

"Hey Tali, did you do Thursday's chemistry assignment?"

"Well that's the dumbest question of the year, Xiany. It's Talim, what do _you_ think?"

"Oh shut it, Cassie,"

"DON'T call me that…you know I hate that-,"

"Precisely, my friend,"

Cassandra only rolled her eyes and started to open her locker.

"I'm sorry, Talim. Let me start over…may I borrow your Chemistry homework you so _obviously _did?"

"Sure thing," Talim said laughing, pulling her homework out of her bag, and handing it to her. "By the way I like the pink lipstick, matches the color in your hair,"

"And my nails!" Xianghua squealed, waggling her fingers in front of her face. Each nail was a different hot pink design.

"I swear you really do belong somewhere in deep Tokyo…," Talim mumbled, admiring her nail art.

"Hey Tali, I got those art history flash cards for you," piped up Cassandra, passing them over to her.

"Ahh yes! Thank you! I've been needing these since…,"

Whatever the petite girl was saying, it fell on deaf ears as the soccer captain with flaming red hair strolled into Lawrence E. Hristler High School. Every female's attention immediately narrowed onto him, Xianghua and Cassandra included. Theirs more subtly than most as they pretended to search through their lockers and belongings.

He was flanked by his best friend Maxi Lourdes, a man equally as dark, tall, and handsome as he was. Like always, they came in laughing as if they were having the best time of their lives. It never failed to enchant the rest of the student body, but Talim was none too enthused. As far as she was concerned nothing was _that_ funny, every single day, at 7:50 in the morning. _Especially_ on a Monday. People were too easily fooled nowadays.

When the two boys made their way past the three girls, Xianghua and Cassandra immediately turned their attention to Talim; who was still speaking to them as if they were listening. Hadn't she learned by now? This only happened everyday, it was only assumed she'd get the message. The world checks out when Yun-Seong Hong checks in.

Well that is, the world minus _her_.

They watched in amazement as Yun-Seong greeted the both of them, a giant smile on his face, then completely sweep by Talim without so much of a second glance.

She didn't even flinch.

"I just don't get it!" Xianghua exclaimed, cutting off whatever drabble her small friend had still been on.

Talim paused, sighed, and closed her mahogany eyes in resignation. "Get what?" she monotoned, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. Maybe she shouldn't have told them after all.

"You _know_ what, Tali," Cassandra added, still casting a longing glance in the direction of the popular boys.

"No I don't," Talim sing-songed, riffling through her locker like a mad woman.

Xianghua peeked out at her from behind her locker door, her voice low and steady. "How do you two not even, you know…look at each other. Like, not even wince when you pass in the hallway. For goodness sakes, you live with the boy!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Talim hissed frantically, slamming her locker shut. "_Please_! Don't remind me…I don't like to think about it when I'm at school," She whirled around and started in the direction of her first hour class, her two best friends hot on her tail.

"Why the hell not? It honestly can't be _that_ bad,"" her multi-color haired friend said.

"Yeah, Talim. You make it seem like it's so God awful..I mean look at the boy," chimed in Cassandra.

"It isn't quite God-awful…but it's not exactly Paradise Island either...,"

"Then what is it?" They squealed in unison.

Talim tried not to roll her eyes. "Look, I know when I told you guys about us living together I was very vague about it, but that's because there's nothing good between the two of us except insults and comebacks,"

Her arms were held wide as she gazed around the school appreciatively. "Here, I don't have to worry about dealing with him. Here I can just be myself,"

The she turned around to face them fully, sternly catching their eyes in her own. "You don't have to understand it, I don't expect you to in any way. But I do expect you to respect it. And me,"

Although her words were soft and delicate, her message was firm and her eyes a silent warning. Even when mentioned in conversation, Yun-Seong somehow managed to wane her patience thin.

The two girls exchanged looks briefly before gazing solemnly towards their petite friend.

"We're sorry, Talim.," Xianghua apologized. "We know we can get carried away sometimes... We really just don't understand the whole situation, is all…,"

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, we'll get used it. I mean, it's only been a week since you've told us. It's still kind of mind-blowing that you guys don't even acknowledge each other's existence,"

"I know, I know…," said Talim with yet another sigh. "But trust me when I say Yun-seong and I don't associate in school for a reason. It just works better that way, and we've learned to like it...and for the record, I don't find him as "mesmerizing" as the rest of the student body evidently does,"

Before anything else could be said the bell rang, forcing all teens to head into their classes and start their school days. The three girls began to enter their own and head to their seats, but not before being yanked back and given one more warning concerning the issue all together.

"And most importantly you two...DO. NOT. TELL. ANYONE!"

* * *

"You know, you we're supposed to pick me up for school today?"

Rustic hands lazily gripped the curvy hips of his girlfriend. Her long chestnut tresses spiraling down her back and spilling over her shoulders. Her small almond eyes on close encounters with his auburn orbs. She was standing between his thighs, locked in their threshold, and only inches away from his smirking lips. Somehow she always snuggled her way right into his personal bubble, and though he didn't exactly love it…he had to admit he didn't mind having her there when she showed up. A finger trailed down the side of his throat.

"You always seem to forget for some reason. Perhaps I'm not as good as a reminder as I thought,"

"Yeah," Yun-Seong agreed as her manicured nails made his way into his burning locks, scratching lightly. He groaned appreciatively. "Maybe you should step your game up,"

A frilly laugh left her lips as she wound her arms around his neck. "I'll keep that in mind,"

Just as she lowered down to kiss her awaiting boyfriend…

"Lockheart! Hong! For the hundredth-millionth time – _please_, for all of our sakes– get your filthy hands off of each other! It's nauseating, really…,"

A young man with white-blond locks and slanted hazel eyes made his way into the classroom. He was dressed in a dark crisp business suit with a baby-blue oxford underneath. His hair had been swept back into a low ponytail and his facial hair trimmed down to business-professional standards. He had a tired and annoyed expression permanently placed on his face, something most of the teachers in the high school shared in common.

"Ahh…Sorry Mr. Sorel," Muttered Miss Lockheart under her breath, as she silently removed herself from her boyfriend's grasp and gathered her books from his desk. Before leaving she placed a small peck on his lips and whispered. "Make it up to me and _don't_ forget to take me home today, got it?"

He smirked against her lips. "Sure thing, Mina," and watched her with no shame as she swayed her way back to her seat.

Maxi shook his head as he watched his "earnest" best friend. "You're a mess, Yun. Really, you are,"

Yun-Seong grinned boyishly as he turned to face him, waggling his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Maxi laughed. "You never do,"

"Is everyone done chit-chatting and macking? Because if you don't mind I have a history lecture to teach?"

All eyes flew toward the head of the room where an impatient Mr. Sorel stood, arms crossed and face miffed as ever. A collected "Sorry Mr. Sorel," resounded throughout the classroom and with that incentive, the professor turned to face the board and scribble away.

* * *

The lunch bell had rang and all students had gone to hang with their respective cliques. Luckily for teenagers of Hristler High School they were allowed to eat wherever they so desired. This placed the Three Amigos in the classroom of their favorite professor who allowed them to be as ridiculous as the pleased.

Today was no exception.

"Marry Derek Jeter. Do Tom Brady. And Kill David Beckham,"

"WHATTTTT? Are you CRAZY?"

"You have GOT to be out of your mind. Who the _bloody hell_ kills David Beckham?"

"What? He just doesn't really…do it for me, I mean I guess he's attractive but…,"

"But? BUT? But WHAT! He's David freakin Beckham! There IS no but!"

"Yeah, unless you mean but as in ass – because _then_ there's an exception. A really nice one too…,"

"Well..I think personally think he's, for lack of a better term, a dbag. I mean – your not captain of the best team in American MLS – after leaving England as the soccer king I may add – and not be a dbag. It's just physically impossible,"

"What's physically impossible is you actually liking a soccer player…,"

"So biast, Talim. Geez, I thought you of all people would be above that…,"

"What? I'm not biast I'm just saying that-,"

"Talim Kazehime,"

All three girls paused their girlish little "debate" to turn and look at the teacher at front of the classroom. Talim met her gaze with a soft smile. "Yes?"

The teacher watched her with guarded eyes. "Can I speak with you in the hallway please?"

The emerald haired girl's expression faltered slightly, her chocolate eyes flashing small bits of concern. "Sure…am I in trouble?"

A gentle yet forced laugh left the teacher as she held her arm out towards the door. "No, not at all dear," It was meant to be reassuring, but it only worried her even more.

"Oh…okay," said Talim as she swallowed the knot in her throat and headed towards the hallway, the teacher trailing. "Be back in a bit!" she threw over her shoulder to her crew before disappearing out into the corridor.

Xianghua and Cassandra shared anxious looks when the teacher slowly slid the door shut behind them.

Whatever was going to be said, it wasn't anything good.

* * *

Once again, Mina was in Yun-Seong's bubble. She sat square in his lap, hands cupping his face and her nose nuzzling softly against his. Yun-Seong, as usual, had his hands hanging loosely onto her hips, playing with the fabric at the top of the pleated skirt. He deeply inhaled the scent of Victoria Secret and grinned. It was reasons like this that he loved lunchtime – he didn't get much food, but he did get a lot of his very touchy-feely girlfriend. And she was hot, so he couldn't really complain. Life was good.

"Aren't you even the least bit hungry for food?" he asked dreamily.

"I am…," she answered thoughtfully. "But I'd much rather be standing here with you,"

"Clearly,"

She giggled. "And if I get too hungry, I can always just…,"

Yun raised his eyebrow, wondering why Mina had stopped mid-sentence…only to get her drift when he felt a slight nibble on his ear. Holy crap, had she really gone there? During school? Lord help him…

"Ah, Mina-Mina you just can't do that in school…,"

"Hmm? Why not, It's not like your not enjoying it…,"

"True…," Yun mumbled, allowing himself to relax. "But still…,"

"Ahhh loosen up, it's free time. Nobody's paying attention to us. It'll be-,"

"Yun-Seong,"

Two sets of heavy-lidded eyes slowly turned to look at classroom door. One pair narrowed and one pair widened when they saw who stood there.

"Talim…?" Yun-Seong asked in disbelief, lightly pushing Mina off of him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" the tall brunette asked with a touch of venom.

Talim didn't even look in her direction.

"Yun-Seong we have to go," she said, her voice slightly wavering.

The red-head caught her weakness, only because of knowing her for so long, and instantly became alert. Fully separating from Mina he walked over to where the small girl stood; her stoic expression quivering slightly. He gripped her upper arms gently.

"What's wrong?" his tone was all business. He stared Talim directly in her swarming eyes, searching for some type of answer.

"It's," she paused, attempting to calm herself.

She would not break.

She would not falter.

She had to be strong.

She _was_ strong.

"It's grandpa, something's wrong with him. And it isn't looking good,"

* * *

_What do you think? RnR and let me know. Especially if your mad about it lol_

_- Venus_


	5. Family Ties

_Wow...well, I have no valid excuse for my lateness other than the fact that...well, it's the summer time. And I was enjoying being lazy =) lol i do apologize, however. I really love writing this story, i just am terribly lazy at posting on time. Ah geez, what a mess. Anyhow - here is Chapter Five! I hope you all do enjoy it - this one is one of my favorites, you'll soon see why =)_

* * *

_**A Big Fat Thank You To All My Reviewers Thus Far =)**_

**Talisman Valedictorian**

**warrior of six blades**

**Anais.P**

**XxSinisterLovexX**

**Cant Get Enough**

**howl**

* * *

**Questions!**

No questions really this time for me, but I do have one for you guys. Im debating if I should up the rating for later chapters. I want this story to be very...deep and real, which of course means some very adult situations could come into play. (And no, im not just talking about sex) But I was wondering if just to be safe, I should switch over. What do you all think? I'd love your input if your willing to answer. Thank you =)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Soul Calibur Is NOT mine, however the characters Ren and Yun-Bok are...so THERE!_**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Family Ties**

_"For the friendship of two, the patience of one is required."_

_- __Indian Proverb_

* * *

Molten chocolate and blazing fire collided as Yun-Seong glared deeply into Talim's eyes, searching for any hint of foul play. Even though he doubted she'd ever joke about something as terrible as this, he'd never put anything past her when it came to their twisted rivalry.

And a deep part inside of him was hoping that it _was_ just a prank.

"Are you sure?" Yun-Seong questioned, slightly tightening his grip on her upper arms.

"Yes," she responded without blinking.

"Okay,"

That was all he needed.

He let her go without a moment's hesitation, whirling around to gather his keys off his desk.

"Here," he said tossing the only schoolbook he had to his girlfriend. "Put these away for me, will ya? And if you could, let my teachers know I'll be gone for the rest of the day,"

"Of course, babe," Mina responded, watching the rushed Yun-Seong with worried eyes, "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"Family emergency," he muttered throwing his cardigan on. He looked over to Talim.

"Ready?"

"Yea,"

"Alright, lets go," He stopped briefly to lean in and peck Mina on the forehead. "I'll call you," She mutely nodded as she watched him hurry over to the small girl and follow her out the door.

"What time did they call?" Yun-Seong asked as soon as they rounded the corner. The two teenagers flew down the steel blue corridor of their high school in urgency, blazing past slow crossing students in their way.

"About fifteen minutes ago. The school would have told me sooner, but they weren't sure how to so called 'break the news' to me,"

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Yun-Seong, his face almost as red as his hair. "This is too important for that sensitivity crap! They just should've told us!"

"I know," Talim responded. "But I guess this could be really really bad…,"

A jolt of pain and loss wracked her heart as the very idea of her Grandfather not being on earth started to sink in.

This couldn't happen.

It _just_ couldn't happen.

They needed him; he was the glue that held everyone together, he was the wisdom that guided their crazy-sporadic souls. How could their family even function without the grace and patience of Ren Kazehime?

Truly, the notion of a world without him shook her to the core.

"We should hurry," she heard the red-head say as if he was reading her mind. He walked in stride with her now, casting a small shadow over the petite girl to his side.

"Right," she replied, then turned to look at him in confusion. "Wait, how are we getting there?"

She was thrown off by their immediate stop at what she later realized was his locker. After putting in the combination and muddling through it for while, he revealed a simple sleek helmet in his grasp. He tossed it to Talim with a tiny smirk.

"How do you think?"

Her brown orbs turned grey with fear as she came eye to eye with the only thing that would be separating her face from the asphalt.

"Oh yeah…," she answered, a chill running down her spine. "You _do_ ride a bike,"

If Grandpa Kazehime had ever wondered if his granddaughter loved him, he'd have no second thoughts after today.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry!" said Yun-Seong impatiently, racing ahead toward the exits.

"Okay…," Talim answered with great uncertainty, her pace behind him steady yet dazed. Try as she might to focus on the situation at hand, she couldn't shake the flash of all the gory crash images forcibly seen at driver's school.

The things she did for her family.

The two teens were able to make it to the hospital in ten minutes flat - despite Talim's panicked hyperventilations. Yun-Seong couldn't believe it! Never in his life had he seen the girl so innocently terrified. The vice grip she had around his waist was so tight he thought she might squeeze his intestines out like toothpaste! If she weren't so adamant in her sincere dislike for him, he would've been questioning it after today. He literally had to detach her body from his before they booked it into the hospital and straight towards the front desk.

* * *

"Kazehime, Ren you said?" the desk secretary asked politely. Her features were sweet, soft, and full of a real concern for the lost people that came her way.

"Yes. I believe he was rushed in about a half hour ago," explained an out-of-breath Talim.

"Hmm…Ahh yes, here he is! Oh my…it looks like he's just left the O.R.-,"

"The O.R. ?" Talim exclaimed, her hand instantly flying over her erratically beating heart. "Under what circumstances?"

Yun-Seong watched on in confusion, mumbling something or other about what an _O.R_. was.

After a few more clicks here and there the kind secretary answered. "It looks like they had to do emergency surgery on his appendix and his gull bladder…"

"Oh my goodness…" said Talim, covering her mouth in shock. It was the word surgery that triggered Yun-Seong to fully jump into the conversation.

"Surgery? How serious?" He demanded, throwing his hands on the counter.

"Serious enough where he's in the ICU," the secretary sadly replied. She pointed in the direction a little behind them. "It's right down that hallway there. At the end, you make a left,"

Yun-Seong nodded to her gratefully. "Thank you," He turned to look down at the visibly shaken Talim, "C'mon, she said he's this way,"

She gazed up at him with watery yet determined eyes. "Right," And with that the two teens went jogging down the corridors.

* * *

"How awful was it that we were almost brothers?"

"God awful, that's what,"

"Man talk about a close call!"

"Hehe…I think we've had enough close calls in our lifetime, wouldn't you say?"

The two war-torn men chuckled amiably with each other as they sat on a wooden balcony, watching the old Japanese sunset. They were young, only around the respective ages of 19 and 20. Yet their features and movements were aged from battle and experience during their time in Pearl Harbor. A shortened experience compared to others but an experience faced nonetheless. Both men were wrapped in bandages on top of bandages. Their eyes were sunken in from strain and puffy from exhaustion. Their joints painfully throbbed non-stop and both were in the early stages of a migraine. In spite of all their issues however, the two were in high spirits and enjoying the best part of what their injuries represented:

That they had made it.

That they were here.

That they were _alive_.

"You know Ren," one of the men started, brushing a hand on top of his buzzed head. "The ladies aren't gonna like this...," He pulled a small strand of red between his fingers and kneaded it thoughtfully. "It's so…,"

"Ginger?" The young Ren, a man with soft features and a kind smile, sassily responded to his comrade. He snickered as the fire-top shot him a look.

"Very funny, smart-ass," he said giving him the finger. "What I mean to say is that it's so…short…,"

"Well Yun-Bok, that's part of being an army man. You knew that when we got into this,"

"Doesn't make it any easier to be without it," His face was truly saddened as he stared up into the clouds, grasping for locks that were no longer there.

Ren narrowed his eyes and shook his head at the sulking man.

"You are so vain sometimes it amazes me…"

"Whatever, girly boy! I know you're not talking. You're just jealous that I'm _devastatingly_ handsome and manly…," Then throwing an arm around Ren's shoulders he pulled him into the crook of his arm, poked his cheek, and added. "And you got stuck being _devastatingly_ pretty and beautiful! Awwww!"

Ren wrestled furiously within his hold. "ARGH! I am _not _pretty and beautiful, you cocky smelly bastard!" he yelled viscously, trying to unscrew his head from Yun-Bok's headlock. "_Dammit, _I _hate _that bullcrap and you know it!"

As mad as Ren was, it was only because he knew what his friend was saying...was absolutely true. With his wide innocent brown eyes, small facial features, and gentle tenor voice it was hard to not say that Ren Kazehime's appearance was more…feminine than other guys. His slight height of 5'5 didn't help the situation any as well as the tuff of soft black hair that used to frame his face. He was, and had always been, the prime definition of cute…a fact of life he deeply resented. Joining the army, and the American one at that, was his first step into "affirming his masculinity"…or so he called it.

Ren punched the laughing idiot in his bad arm for good measure, hurting his own injured hand in the process. "Stop cackling, you stupid hen!"

"Alright, alright – I quit! I quit!" Yun-Bok said rubbing his arm in pain, but smiling at him nonetheless. "…That hurt you little shit,"

"Good!" The stubborn man spat back. "Serves you right,"

"Ahhh lighten up, Renny-boy! You know I'm just fucking with ya!" the fire-top said ruffling his friend's hair.

Ren smacked his hand away fervently. "Yeah, Yeah…,"

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two as they stared into the coming sunset; in awe of the beauty that was Kyoto, Japan. It was so achingly familiar to the beautiful sunsets of home back in the Philippines. Ren couldn't help but feel a sting of homesickness as he thought of the place he had lived his entire life up until one year ago.

Back then, when he was 18, it was all he had ever known and all he had ever expected to know. That time seemed so far away now…so much had changed around him. So much had changed within him. He was a different person now, a man. A man who couldn't wait to go back and show his family and friends exactly what kind he was now…or was he?

"Hey Yun," Ren began, staring off into space.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you ever think about...you know-,"

"Women? All the time!" Yun-Bok interjected beaming.

Ren sighed. "No, you idiot…I'm being serious here,"

Yun cocked an eyebrow. "Who said I wasn't being serious?"

Ren ignored him and continued. "As I was saying, do you ever think about...living stateside?"

The rambunctious redhead's eyes widened. "As in America?"

"Well, y-yeah…," Ren stuttered, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. "I mean, I know it's not exactly Japanese friendly at the moment, even though it shouldn't matter because neither one of us are Japanese. But that'll pass. America is a place of growth and opportunity. And I don't know, sometimes when I think about my future, my career…my family… I can't help but think that maybe it'd be best to go out there when it comes to those things,"

Yun-Bok stared openly in awe at his friend. "…Where did all this come from?"

The thoughtful man's vision fell down to his fidgeting hands. "I've been thinking about all I missed out on because I was raised in a small village from the Philippines. I have no shame or regrets about my home, I'll love it like no other place in this world til the day I die. However…," His fists clenched in silent determination. "There are things I can do in America that I can't do back at home. Places I can reach that aren't even within range in my village. Not only that…but I want a better life for my future children. I don't want for their childhoods to be as rough and hard-working as mine was. I want them to enjoy being kids and nothing more,"

Yun-Bok nodded slowly as he allowed for the young man's words to sink in. "I think that makes sense, Ren. What man wouldn't want the best for not only themselves, but for the people closest to them? What you're asking for is something that anyone would be able to understand,"

"Even if I'm separating myself from the only blood relations my children could possibly ever know…?" Ren debated, wincing at the idea of his own parents not being in the lives of their grandchildren. "Not to mention the sole tie to their heritage?"

"That's what letters, phone calls, and transportation are for," He said turning to his clearly distressed friend and patting him on the back. "If you do go to America, your heading towards the evolutionary super sphere of the world – I'm more than positive by the time you settle down and have a family…there will be a way to contact them, and an easy way at that,"

"Everything will be fine Renny," Yun-Bok said, turning to meet his friend eye to eye. "Do what your gut is telling you to, it may be the best decision you ever made. And if not, don't worry. Things always tend work themselves out in the end,"

It was strange for Ren to hear such thoughtful advice coming from his usually nonsensical friend. He was Mr. Shoot first, ask later. The guy who would follow his heart to the ends of the earth before even considering to follow his head. Yet here he was, siding with him on the difficult yet logical choice of moving stateside and away from everything he had ever known.

"Sometimes the bumpy road is the better road. What's life without a little conflict and scenery?" The redhead finished with a signature smirk.

Ren glared at Yun-Bok long and hard, letting the words of wisdom roll over in his head, debating just exactly how honest and true they were. Then out of thin air, and with a lot of animosity, he admitted. "You're my best friend,"

Yun-Bok stared at the delicate looking man as if he had grown a second head. "Come again!"

"You talk a lot of crap. You're loud, abrasive, and perverted. You're language is absolutely atrocious. And the day you actually pick up a book will be the end of the world as we know it…,"

"No, Tell me how you really feel…," Yun-Bok sarcastically muttered, leaning into his palms.

"But you are, and will always be my best friend," said Ren, a subtle yet sufficing smile gracing his delicate features. "And there isn't anyone else I'd rather be beat up and stuck in Japan with other than you,"

"…You really mean that Ren?" Yun-Bok muttered, in awe of what his ears were hearing.

Ren shook his head, in more disbelief of his own words than Yun was. "I suppose I do,"

A moment of silence passed before the growing snickering of the fire-top filled the entire area. He grabbed his stomach as he cackled in full out laughter. Ren sighed, mentally whipping himself for the can of worms he had just opened. Yeah, he was definitely going to regret saying that.

"Hahahahaha! I always knew you were really a girl! Ahahahahah!"

Sometimes Ren's good nature made him despise his own self. He dragged his hand down his face in frustration. "Yun-Bok Hong, I swear to every deity I know that I seriously despise you,"

* * *

Slowly, the falling sun of Japan and the hearty laugh of his friend started to fade to the present. Hazy streaks of white, white, and more white filled his vision, becoming increasingly clearer as the seconds rolled by. A steady beeping could be heard from his right, and subtle sniffling and the shuffling of bodies came from his left.

_Familiar_…Ren thought hazily, struggling to fully open his eyes.

His throat tasted like sand and asphalt as he attempted to swallow. His limbs felt like one hundred pound weights as he dared to move. His body was shivering yet covered in sticky sweat. Yes, this was _very_ familiar. The last time his body had hurt like this was years – no – _decades _ago. No wonder he had dreamt of such memories of the past, his body was trying to tell him something. He was injured. Injured seriously enough to land him in the one place he refused to go to even back in his army days.

"…The hospital…"

In an instant, two shaky blobs of red and green came into his sight. The smaller blur of emerald came close to him and gathered his small hands into her own tiny ones. It took a bit of time, but eventually the soft chocolate eyes and curling green tresses of his youngest granddaughter came into focus. Her face was oddly calm but her eyes betrayed the storm of emotions raging inside of her. Somehow she managed to give him a demure smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hi there," she greeted softly, stroking his palms.

"Hello, Sunshine," he weakly responded, squeezing her hand. His vocal chords sounded as if they had been dragged through gravel and thrown into a wood chipper.

"How are you feeling?"

"Old," he lifted his eyes to spot the flaming red blur standing not too far behind Talim. "But alive,"

Talim giggled lightly, a giant weight lifting off her shoulders at the sight of her grandfather awake and already cracking jokes. "I can take old and alive,"

"How long have I been under?" Ren directed to Yun-Seong. The young man's eyes flickered with something unreadable before answering him. "About 15 hours. It's around 3 in the morning now,"

The elder man's eyes narrowed in worry. "Oh my…that is quite some time," His vision dashed between the two teens. "And you two are still here? You need to be in bed, there's school tomorrow morning. Don't sit here and fuss around about silly old me," He shifted his arms underneath him in an attempt to sit up, but immediately stopped when a shock of pain tore through his side.

Talim grabbed his shoulders to steady him before he could get too far. "Hey, hey, hey…relax, lay back," She eased him back down. "Don't worry, both of us already called the school and told them we wouldn't be in tomorrow," When he shot her a look of disapproval she quickly added. "AND we already went home, did our homework, and came back,"

He turned his eyes onto Yun-Seong suspiciously. Talim stifled a laugh. "Yes, him too. He did it all, I already checked,"

"Scout's Honor," Yun-Seong amended, raising his right hand into the air.

"Hmm," Ren said, sideling back into his clean white sheets. "I suppose if you've done your school work, then you may stay,"

"Already planned on it old man," Yun-Seong said with a grin. He came to sit on the edge of his bed, throwing a hand onto Talim's shoulder and shifting her a bit forward from the sheer force. "You can't get away from us that easily,"

"That hurt, you Goliath!" Talim hissed at him, rubbing her back while glaring daggers at the offender.

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. "Besides, we've been here all day. Too late to kick us out now!"

"I suppose that is true," Ren said, smiling at the teens. "Besides, I need to talk to you two anyway,"

"We can talk later, Grandpa," Talim chided, adjusting the pillows behind him. "You just woke up, and yes you are talking…but you're still fresh out of surgery. You need your rest,"

"Ah, so it was surgery," He grazed his hand over his sore mid-section. "There isn't anything in the world that leaves a biting sting quite like surgery,"

"We don't know the details of exactly what happened, but apparently it started with a stroke. And things went down hill from there…" Yun-Seong answered in a somber tone. His eyes wandered over Ren worriedly, taking in the scars and bandages that seemed to encase his frail body. He winced at the thought of him actually lying on the operating table. "Things could've gone really bad Grandpa K…"

He smiled warmly at the concerned young man, a spitting image of his fierce best friend during their fighting days, and took his free hand in his. "But they did not, I'm okay. I survived. Both of you can relax now,"

"I know," They responded in unison.

"Good," said Ren, his eyes scanning the rest of the room quietly. "Where are your parents? Your sisters?"

"They all left about an hour ago," answered Talim. "The whole lot of them had stayed here all day. We all did. But, much to their chagrin we had to shoo them away. Customers were still scheduled to come in late this evening, so Alana and Li left first to greet them, then Mom and Dad followed not too long after,"

"It worked in our favor though," added Yun-Seong. "We got to stay here tonight and be their 'eyes and ears'. It was for the better honestly, we didn't plan on leaving anytime soon,"

"Well then," Ren began with a deep sigh. "That settles it. We do need to talk. Now. While you two's guardians are away,"

Talim and Yun-Seong exchanged confused expressions before turning to look at their Grandfather.

"You mean as in secret?" Yun-Seong asked bewildered.

"Yes," Ren nodded.

"What's such a secret that Mom, Dad, AND our sisters can't even know about it?" Talim questioned with wide curious eyes.

Another dramatic sigh escaped Ren's lips as he separated his hands from his grandchildren's and folded them into his lap. His thick brows furrowed in concentration as he contemplated on how to explain the…interesting factors of their domestic backgrounds.

"I want to talk to you two about the history between our families –between Kazehime and Hong. I want to talk to you about the ties that both bind us and destroy us.

He raised an even finger to his stunned young granddaughter. "It is time for you to learn of your very great-grandmother…," He then scrolled his finger onto the his adopted grandson. "and for you to learn of your very great-grandfather,"

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review, Id love to hear what you think =)


End file.
